Benarkah?
by Amu B
Summary: Hinata jadi bingung. Informasi mengejutkan yang dibeberkan oleh teman-temannya itu membuat dirinya terus kepikiran. Benarkah laki-laki itu mesum? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah ia harus terus menghindari Naruto? / "Jadi...apakah itu benar, Naruto?" / "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata. Aku jadi..."
"Jadi, semua yang kaukatakan itu benar, Kiba?"

"Kau sendiri yang tadi bertanya, 'kan? Jadi, itulah jawabanku."

"Hh... tak kusangka. Berarti selama ini aku masih sangat polos, ya."

.

.

.

 **Benarkah?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: NO LEMON**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada sore hari ini, suara helaan napas seorang gadis berambut indigo terdengar. Rambut indahnya yang tergerai itu sukses menjadi bingkai alami dari wajahnya yang rupawan. Kedua tangannya masih setia bertengger di kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya yang menggemaskan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang gadis. Karena semenjak tadi bibir mungilnya itu terus saja mengerucut, alisnya pun terus bertaut tanda berpikir, dan jangan lupakan semburat kemerahan yang dengan cantik telah menghiasi pipinya itu.

Jam kerjanya memang sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Teman-temannya pun sudah banyak yang pulang dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kantor. Maklum saja, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan di kantor Hinata memang tidak terlalu padat. Sehingga sesungguhnya sangat mengherankan apabila dirinya masih betah saja berdiam diri di mejanya, alih-alih pulang untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Atau malah pergi menemui kekasih tampannya itu?

Ah, bicara soal kekasih, Hinata pun jadi memikirkan keadaan lelaki itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto?

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan Naruto?

Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa bersalah pun muncul di benak Hinata. Bukannya tidak rindu. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata sangat rindu pada Naruto. Hanya saja, masalah yang terus dipikirkannya beberapa hari ini sukses membuatnya tidak bisa menemui lelaki pujaannya itu.

Bunyi getaran ponsel yang tiba-tiba terdengar menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan panjangnya. Suara ponsel yang terus bergetar tersebut menandakan bahwa sedang ada panggilan yang masuk. Dengan takut-takut, diliriknya nama sang penelepon. Selama beberapa saat gadis itu terus gelisah dan bimbang untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Hingga pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan mengangkat telepon itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"H-halo?"

" _Hinata! Akhirnya kauangkat teleponku juga. Aku sudah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,"_ sembur sang penelepon begitu Hinata mengangkat teleponnya.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto. Tadi aku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menerima panggilanmu."

" _Sesibuk itukah? Apakah kaubegitu sibuk hingga tak sempat membalas pesan dariku?"_

"Maaf."

" _Hh... baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali, setidaknya sempatkanlah waktumu untuk membalas pesan yang kukirim. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Hinata."_

"Iya, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Naruto," jawab Hinata dengan menyesal, "Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Ah, iya. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu, Hinata"_

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang kini telah sukses merona.

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli mengetahui Hinata yang menjadi salah tingkah hanya dengan satu pernyataan darinya, _"Mm, tentu saja. Karena itu... bisakah kaudatang ke apartementku sepulang dari kantor nanti?"_

"Ke apartementmu?!" tanya Hinata untuk memastikan pendengarannnya.

" _Kenapa kedengarannya kausangat kaget? Bukannya kausudah sering datang ke apartementku? Lalu apa bedanya sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan masakanmu, Hinata. Makanya malam ini kaudatang ya, ke apartementku?"_ mohon Naruto.

"T-tapi..."

" _Kautahu, Hinata? Beberapa hari ini kauselalu menolak jika kuajak bertemu. Dan dari gelagatmu barusan, sepertinya kau pun akan menolak lagi,"_ jelas Naruto _, "Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan kausengaja menghindariku, ya?"_

"Bukannya begitu, Naruto. Hanya saja..."

" _Ah, baiklah. Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya hari ini kauharus datang,"_ putus Naruto secara sepihak, _"Sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata."_ Dan sambungan telepon langsung terputus setelah lelaki itu mengucapkan salam.

"Hhh... dasar, Naruto. Lagi-lagi sifat manjanya itu kambuh," gerutu Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kadang sebal dengan sifat kekasihnya yang bisa berubah menjadi manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

Hm, apakah kau benar-benar sebal, Hinata? Lalu kenapa saat ini kau justru tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselmu begitu?

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata pun menuruti perkataan kekasih kuningnya tersebut. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Naruto dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangan kanannya. Kedua iris lavendernya terus menatap lurus ke arah pintu. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam atau lebih baik berbalik dan kabur. Namun, pada akhirnya gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartement kekasihnya itu.

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, kegelapan langsung menyambutnya. Ah, tentu saja. Ini baru jam 18.00, dan biasanya Naruto akan sampai di rumah pada pukul 19.00. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, jadi Hinata pun langsung bergegas masuk untuk memasak makan malam.

Bunyi peralatan memasak yang saling beradu terus terdengar. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut dengan cekatan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terlatih itu untuk meramu masakan kesukaan kekasihnya. Tangannya memang terus bergerak dengan gesit untuk memasak, tetapi sesunguhnya pikirannya tak sepenuhnya terfokus pada masakan yang sedang dibuatnya itu.

Jujur, ia lelah. Ia bingung bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap bila nanti kekasihnya itu sudah pulang. Tidak, tidak. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Naruto sama sekali tak punya salah pada Hinata. Ini semua murni kesalahan Hinata. Oh, tunggu. Ya, ya, ini semua bukan salah Naruto. Bukan juga salah Hinata. Semua kegelisahan yang terus bercokol di benak Hinata ini semua berawal dari perbincangannya dengan teman-temanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, Hinata boleh menyalahkan teman-temannya, 'kan?

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dengan Hinata yang masih saja sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ada dua lengan kekar yang tanpa permisi langsung melingkari tubuh Hinata. Lengan tersebut memang sudah tak asing lagi. Namun, tetap saja hal tersebut membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan memekik tertahan.

"Naruto?" panggilnya takut-takut sembari berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi, belum sempat Hinata menoleh, seseorang yang tadi dipanggil olehnya itu sudah lebih dulu meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Sensasi geli akibat hembusan napas lelaki itu yang terus saja mengendus dan menciumi leher Hinata, seketika sukses mengahantarkan getaran-getaran yang membuat tubuh sang gadis bermata lavender itu merinding.

"Naruto, h-hentikan. Kau membuatku geli."

Bukannya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata, Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan sesekali terkekeh geli disela kegiatannya menciumi leher Hinata dan membaui aroma harum yang menguar dari sana.

"Naruto, ayolah. Kumohon..." rajuk Hinata. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum geli. Kini ia telah menghentikan kegiatannya mengendus dan menciumi leher kekasihnya, walaupun kedua tangannya masih setia bertengger di pinggang gadis cantik tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu kini tengah menatap kedua mata kekasihnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak begitu paham dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan lelaki itu. "Apanya yang ada apa? Aku merasa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi."

"Hhm, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras menolak perlakuanku? Biasanya kau tidak akan sekeras itu menolak, 'kan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"I-itu..." Hinata berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Naruto yang penuh selidik dan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tegas dan meyakinkan. "Sudah kubilang tak ada yang terjadi. Hanya saja jika kau terus menciumi leherku seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa tetap fokus memasak, Naruto?"

"Ah, begitu, ya? Jadi, kau tak bisa fokus memasak jika aku terus menciumi lehermu," gumam Naruto yang kini mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Apakah hal itu membuatmu terangsang, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai seksi yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang begitu vulgar itu.

Tawa puas langsung terdengar begitu Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah. Merasa sudah cukup menggoda Hinata malam ini, Naruto pun akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja acara memasakmu. Aku akan mandi dulu. Kuharap kausudah selesai memasak ketika aku selesai mandi nanti."

Sepeninggal Naruto, tubuh Hinata rasanya sudah sangat lemas. Kini ia sudah memosisikan tubuhnya berjongkok di lantai sembari menarik-narik ujung rambutnya. "Hhh... ini semua membuatku frustrasi."

.

.

.

"Jadi, hal apa yang sedang kaupikirkan hingga membuatmu merasa terganggu?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak tadi Naruto penasaran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Namun, ia menahan pertanyaannya tersebut hingga mereka selesai makan malam.

"Mm...Naruto...terlebih dahulu, b-bisakah kauberhenti menciumi leherku seperti itu?" mohon Hinata dengan suara lirih, "Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang. Perlakuanmu itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

Terang saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdua di sofa ruang santai apartement Naruto. Bukan hanya sekadar duduk berdua, karena saat ini Hinata tengah duduk di antara kedua kaki Naruto dan bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya itu―tentu saja ia tak melakukannya secara sukarela. Dan hei! Hentikan pikiran kalian yang melantur itu, mereka tak berbuat macam-macam kok. Kecuali jika tindakan Naruto yang menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus milik Hinata itu kita hitung.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata setelah cukup lama kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

"Hm? Ada apa, _Hime_?"

"S-sebenarnya aku..." ucap Hinata menggantung.

"Ya?"

"T-tidak jadi deh. Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Hei! Jangan membuat orang jadi penasaran seperti ini, Hinata," protes Naruto.

"Sungguh, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja ya?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Tak yakin dengan jawaban Hinata yang meragukan itu. "Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan sikap anehmu dari kemarin? Katakan saja, Hinata. Kau 'kan tahu, aku tak mungkin marah padamu," bujuk Naruto dengan lembut sembari membelai helaian rambut kekasihnya yang terurai.

Sejenak Hinata memandang kedua mata biru Naruto sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang bersarang di pipinya. Bolak-balik ia membuka tutup mulutnya, ragu hendak mengatakannya atau tidak. Sebelum akhirnya helaan napas panjang ia hembuskan dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk berkata jujur kepada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kaubenar. Beberapa hari ini aku memang menghindarimu," kata gadis bersurai indigo tersebut sambil melirik kekasihnya takut-takut.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu?"

"I-itu...s-sebenarnya..." Rasanya Hinata tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Tapi kekasih pirangnya itu malah tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Narutooo...kenapa kaumalah tersenyum seperti itu?" rajuk Hinata.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau terlalu imut sih," kata Naruto yang kini justru tertawa lirih, "Sudahlah, lebih baik segera katakan saja hal apa yang membuatmu menjadi gelisah seperti ini?"

Sekali lagi, Hinata menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Sebenarnya semua ini berawal dari obrolanku dengan teman-temanku beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan waktu itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto agak tak sabar.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja obrolan kami jadi berubah haluan. K-kemudian Tenten bercerita bahwa laki-laki itu mudah terangsang kalau sedang bersama perempuan yang disukainya. Belum lagi Tenten bilang kalau laki-laki jadi suka berpikiran mesum dan ingin melakukan ini dan itu bersama perempuan yang disukainya itu. Dan yang membuatku makin terkejut, Kiba justru membenarkan pernyataan dari Tenten..." cerita Hinata dengan nada yang menggantung, "Jadi...apakah itu benar, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya bisa megap-megap, membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan mas yang kebingungan. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis sepolos Hinata akan bertanya tentang masalah yang seperti itu.

"Jadi...kau ingin kejelasan dariku?"

"I-iya, begitulah..."

"Hhm...aku harus menjawab apa, ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya yang tak gatal itu pun terus ia garuk sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

" _Hime_..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tak akan menyangkal. Yang kaukatakan itu sebenarnya benar."

"Eeeeeeehh?!" teriak Hinata yang kaget dan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "J-jadi itu memang benar, ya..." ucap dirinya lirih.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Tak perlu panik begitu," bujuk Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ditariknya dengan lembut tangan Hinata dan mendudukkannya di sebelahnya.

"Maaf kalau itu membuatmu terkejut." Naruto berdeham.

"Kadang aku memang ingin melakukan ini dan itu denganmu." Semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi Naruto. "Tapi kauharus tahu. Perasaanku padamu ini bukan sekadar nafsu semata. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata." Dibelainya dengan lembut jemari lentik kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Percayalah, perasaanku kepadamu ini benar-benar tulus. Aku tak mungkin memaksamu untuk melakukan pikiran-pikiran nakal yang kadang muncul di kepalaku ini." Naruto pun tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, kau jangan menghindariku lagi, ya?"

Rasanya Hinata begitu terharu mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya ia kelewat cemas dengan pemikirannya sendiri, hingga membuat Naruto bersedih karena dijauhi oleh dirinya. Tak perlu berpikir lama baginya untuk menganggukkan kepala. Dengan penuh haru, dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang penuh kehangatan itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku percaya padamu."

Naruto pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebar karena kini gadisnya tak akan menghindari dirinya lagi. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Semakin lama jarak di antara mereka pun semakin dekat. Pada akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka pun saling bertemu. Kecupan-kecupan lembut terus mereka layangkan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, kecupan tersebut pun berubah menjadi lumatan yang penuh perasaan.

"Naruto..."

"Ya, Hime?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ungkap Hinata dengan penuh senyuman kebahagiaan. Ia pun mengecup singkat sudut bibir Naruto. Membuat sang empunya bibir menghentikan kekehannya karena agak terkejut.

"Wah, kaujadi lebih agresif ya~" goda Naruto.

"Narutooo...jangan menggodaku!" rajuk Hinata dengan wajah _tsundere_ -nya.

Kali ini, Naruto kembali menghentikan tawa gelinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah jadi serius. "Hei, Hinata."

"Apa?!" jawab Hinata galak, dengan wajah yang dibuat cemberut.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku jadi..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..." dan Hinata pun hanya bisa memekik kaget karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya.

Jadi, kalian bisa membayangkan 'kan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Yeay! Finally saya bisa publish fic baru setelah sekian lama (/^_^)/

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya ketik setengahnya sejak tahun lalu. Tapi baru bisa saya rampungkan sekarang. Awalnya sih ide untuk bikin fic ini muncul gara-gara ngobrol sama temen-temen saya waktu saya masih SMA dulu. Ya ampun, nista banget ya fic ini. Saya masukin fic ini ke rate M karena sepertinya kurang pas aja gitu kalau ada di rate T. Jadi, maaf banget buat yang ngarepin nemu lemon di sini *tolong adek bang, adek masih polos* *tutup wajah* *abaikan*

Buat para lelaki, maaf ya kalau kalian tersinggung. Saya gak ada maksud kok (^^)v


End file.
